the_insurgencyfandomcom-20200213-history
Grim
Overview The Core Agent known only as Grim is one of the greatest and most fearsome assassins in recent history. His skills in both combat and tracking are legendary within certain circles, though almost no one in System 54 knows who he is. These skills allowed him to climb the Core's ladder until he found himself with a position amongst the members of Alpha 1. Personality Grim is an incredibly cold individual, only speaking when he feels he has to and barely ever showing any emotion. Dustin Vorn once described him as 'intimidation personified' and indeed Grim's cold and calculating nature lends itself perfectly to intimidation. However, despite his apparent care for those around him, Grim's moral code is much stronger than it may first appear. Though he can be incredibly ruthless, killing others without batting an eyelid, he deeply believes in allowing the strong to survive, whilst killing off the weak or the guilty. In his own words "Some people just deserve to die." Appearance Grim is a tall and relatively thin man, though his body is packed with corded and well trained muscle. His clothing is quite a thematic approach, as it is intentionally designed to make him look similar to the Grim Reaper. He is almost always seen in all black, well-tailored suits, with a tattered cloak hanging from his shoulders. Grim also wears a mask-like helmet that covers his head completely, obscuring his face and features. The helmet features a modulator that dilutes and deepens his voice, all to further the Grim Reaper aesthetic. Currently, Grim's true appearance is a mystery. Skills/ Weapons Being both a member of the Core and Alpha 1, Grim is one of the deadliest men alive. He is a master in hand to hand to hand combat, and is more than capable of dispatching multiple armed opponents in a matter of seconds. He is also incredibly quick in terms of both speed and reaction time, and his level of skill in stealth, infiltration and silent movement is also well-documented. Grim's arsenal is also quite fitting for his chosen theme. In combat, he prefers to wield a large scythe with a two-edged head. This unorthodox weapon, along with Grim's skill in using it, often leaves combatants bewildered and unable to retaliate. However, Grim is also highly skilled in knife, sword and spear combat, as well as having a decent proficiency with firearms. However, the skill that Grim is perhaps the most well-known for is his tracking ability. Given enough time, Grim is able to track down almost anyone with only the barest scraps of information. His skill as a hacker also ties into this, as he has shown the ability to infiltrate various computer systems with relative ease. Grim's clothing is also armoured and capable of stopping low-velocity rounds, such as those commonly used by Imperium pistols and sidearms. Backstory At some point, Grim joined the highly secretive Galactic Imperium assassination and espionage group known as the Core. There, he climbed the ranks until eventually joining the infamous Alpha 1. However, he eventually left the Core at some point before or after it's termination and basically vanished in the eyes of the System. However, Grim eventually resurfaced to aide Tomas Brock in his hunt for the 'fugitives' Risa Donovan and Ted Michaels. He did this to return a favour for fellow Alpha 1 Agent Taze. Trivia * Grim's scythe can be folded and stored underneath his cloak if the need for it arises. However, he often prefers to strap it to his back to increase his intimidation. Category:Characters Category:Core Agents Category:Antagonists